


Satellite Heart

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will later turn into college/university, will add more characters and other possible pairings as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he would have loved to have a group of close friends, he tried too hard and in reality people found him too much to handle no matter which side he’d show them they were quick to judge, but then again he wondered why people were okay talking to the American guy with dirty blond hair who always spouted on about being the hero and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... not sure if uploading this was such a good idea but since people don't really come by to check AO3 actively I figured I'd just put this here for now. I'll update this when I can but probably not as frequently as I'd like since I am currently updating my 30 day Challenge for Prupan too along with juggling my classes. I am beyond in love with this ship and I had been wanting to write a school AU for them. I do not intend for them to stay in high school the whole time especially because I WANT TO EVENTUALLY WRITE SMUT HERE and idk I could write underage stuff but mehhhhhh. I like them as adults thank you very much. I'll be going at my own pace here so yay for introductions (boooo~ the boring part).

It was early spring, a chill wind whipped itself around the top of the school building, and a young man by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt felt a slight chill as he pressed himself further against the wall where he was sitting during lunch, nothing exciting as usual. As much as he would have loved to have a group of close friends, he tried too hard and in reality people found him too much to handle no matter which side he’d show them. They were quick to judge, but then again he wondered why people were okay talking to the American guy with dirty blond hair who always spouted on about being the hero and what not.

He supposed they just sucked to not realize how truly awesome he was. Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn’t really interested in school at the time. He only went as an example for his younger brother Ludwig, but even then he hardly talked to his brother on school grounds. It mostly due to the age difference. His brother would become far better than him, he knew that. He had taught and advised him throughout most of their life growing up. Ludwig was a smart one as well. Despite the German brothers being blood related, Gilbert was much different than his brother. Appearance wise he was an albino with pale white skin and crimson red eyes that according to everyone else, had an intimidating stare.

Ludwig was fair skinned with light blue eyes and light blond hair who always seemed to have a serious expression. Both had big builds but Ludwig outgrew his older brother. They didn’t really like to talk about it. Personality wise both of them were different as well, but Gilbert didn’t care, he loved his younger brother to death. He would help Ludwig from time to time with homework and his younger brother would tell him, _“Bruder why aren’t you studying? You’re smart too… You teach me when I can’t understand things. You love reading more than anyone I’ve ever known. You should also take advantage while you can, like you always tell me, for a future.”_

_“It’s not for me, Lutz. The awesome me would rather not stress over this lame stuff.”_

And Ludwig would always sigh at what a waste his older brother’s knowledge was going to or in this case not going to. He didn’t know why Gilbert stopped being so passionate about studying but he still did amazing on his exams. Maybe the American scene wasn’t for him? Maybe he missed Germany? They had moved to America from a very young age and had to assimilate to a new place. But really, Gilbert would scoff every time and wonder what American culture even was because he’d see it have a little bit of everything and by that he meant it was like a cluster fuck of other nations, not even put together to create a new nation, but just a cluster of random nations that _refused_ to come together. School wasn’t even really helping with his view of the country either way.

He’d get into fights from time to time defending himself from others who for some reason thought they could take him out. He’d sometimes just butt into other fights because people for some reason thought it was funny seeing a defenseless individual get beat up. Why did strangers, teenagers he’d never met, dislike him? Was it because he was _different_? Or was it simply hate towards his ethnicity? Ah, the irony… He wouldn’t ever understand it but he wasn’t going to school to understand people. Growing up he realized he did everything for the sake of his brother. He even lived for his brother’s safety. They only had each other after their parents left them behind, but maybe Ludwig was right. Maybe he was wasting his knowledge.

The albino didn’t really know at that point. Sure they were going to a decent public high school with a good reputation for the brightest of the brightest but even then he had no clue as to what he wanted. Gilbert would just read in his spare time or whenever he knew the material his instructors would go over. Knowledge was definitely power so maybe someday he’d realize what he wanted to use it for. Despite it being his last year and his younger brother’s first year, he had no clue where he’d be going after graduation and the thought of not looking out for Ludwig _almost_ made him feel lonely. In the meantime he’d continue on as he always had.

The sound of the school bell rang announcing the end of the lunch period. Gilbert sighed as he got up crumpling the aluminum foil from his finished sandwich and tossing it in the nearby trash can on his way out. As he made his way down the stairs he spotted his younger brother with his Italian best friend, Feliciano. He had also gone to the same middle school as them and got into the same high school but Gilbert really liked Feliciano. He was a cute ray of sunshine in Gilbert’s eyes. Ludwig was a lucky guy to have an adorable best friend sticking to him like glue though his brother would probably grumble in disagreement. The albino didn’t discriminate. If someone was cute regardless of gender, they were cute, end of discussion. He almost envied him! His younger brother was growing up.

Feliciano frantically waved calling Gilbert over.

“Ve~ Luddy it’s your brother!” The Italian said energetically pulling on Ludwig’s uniform sleeve.

“Ja I can tell Feliciano.” Ludwig turned and waved to Gilbert as the albino grinned at them joining them shortly after walking the rest of the way with them.

“So how’s the first day going for you two? Nervous? Get lost? If you need help with finding something the awesome me can—”

“Bruder, no. We’re fine.” Ludwig interrupted.

Gilbert pouted. “Fine fine. I’ll leave you kids alone.”

“Ve~ But Gilbert you’re not that much older!”

“I know that, but Lutz has always followed me around. Now look at him! He’s growing up!” The albino said dramatically.

Ludwig sighed.

“Aw…Luddy your brother's hurt...”

“Feliciano… he’s just faking it…Bruder where is your next class?” Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow.

“Actually it’s right here.” Gilbert pointed to the nearby classroom. “So I guess I’ll see you guys later.”

“Okay! Have fun in class!” Feliciano said happily as Ludwig waved goodbye while Gilbert smirked turning towards his classroom.

English class wasn’t even a challenge no matter what fancy title they gave it. All it forced him to do was read and write more which he honestly didn’t mind at all. If anything it gave him an excuse to read during class and practice more of his penmanship. He started reading one of his spare books on American history while he had the assigned book of the English course on the side of his desk in case his teacher decided to be a jerk that day and call on him to read. Gilbert figured he’d get a good laugh at the one sidedness of history. It wasn’t until he realized everybody had stopped talking along with the teacher.

“Excuse me class. We have a new student with us here today from Japan. He’s going to be staying with us up until graduation hopefully.”

Gilbert looked up wondering what all the commotion was. His first sight was a stoic raven haired Japanese male. The first word that came to mind was  _small._ He was small... He heard a few whispers nearby calling the boy cute. Hm, cute? _Maybe_ , Gilbert wasn’t all that impressed. He was no Feliciano that was for sure. It wasn’t until the Japanese locked stares with him that the albino froze in place. For some reason his eyes instantly intrigued him. They had no real shine to them, he almost seemed emotionless. It was _odd_ … While the Japanese found the albino’s crimson eyes a mystery. They had a stare off until the teacher’s voice broke their silence.

“Would you please introduce yourself to the class?”

The boy broke away from Gilbert’s stare and bowed as he made his brief introduction. “Of course. Hello, my name is Kiku Honda. I am pleased to be here and make your acquaintances.”

 _‘Kiku Honda hm?’_ The other thought about the name. _  
_

“Hey that’s a nice name!” A blond with glasses and sky blue eyes said enthusiastically as he rose up out of his chair.

“Yes, thank you for the commentary Alfred but if you’d please be quiet and refrain from talking. Kiku you may take a seat—”

Gilbert mused at the name not bothering to continue listening in on the others. It was actually quite a girly name the more he thought about it but he wouldn’t deny it was definitely nice. He knew that in Japanese it stood for chrysanthemum, which was honestly a very pretty and delicate looking flower that was most commonly found in Asia. A flower? He had been so lost deep in the thought he hadn’t realized that the Japanese had taken a seat next to him. Oh, _right_ , there was an empty chair beside him. Maybe he could befriend him? Wait, why was he trying to make friends in his damn class so late into his high school year? He was better off on his own.

Gilbert couldn’t help but continue staring though. He kind of wanted to look at his eyes again. He hadn’t ever seen someone with such a neutral façade. What was up with that? Was he hiding something?

Kiku on the other hand felt a pair of eyes looking at him and he knew exactly whose eyes they were. If he said he wasn’t intimidated he’d lying but he didn’t dare turn his head. He simply ignored the stare and opened up the assigned reading page as he started to drift off into the book. The albino decided he was bored staring at the other blatantly ignoring him so he went back to reading his own book.

When the class had ended and Kiku packed his things to head over to his next class that same rowdy American guy approached him with a sunny smile.

“Yo Kiku! My name’s Alfred!” He extended his hand.

Kiku looked over at the energetic blond and stuck out his hand. He remembered this part! People shook hands, right, right. The smaller male extended his and they greeted one another.

“Hello Alfred-san.”

“Oh. You use honorifics and stuff right?” Alfred asked with raised eyebrows.

“You are familiar with them?”

“Yeah man I watch anime and read manga from time to time.”

Kiku politely smiled. Well, he’d survive his last year of high school in America _somehow_. Alfred looked a bit too energetic for him though.

Gilbert realized he had actually been eavesdropping in on the conversation. He mentally kicked himself for that. He supposed that with his every day school life being boring, having an unexpected new student was always interesting. He packed his things and started heading out, but as he passed the two males interacting the blond spoke up.

 _'Damn._ '

“Hey Gil! You say hi to Kiku yet? Kiku I’ll show you around so you can get to know people.” The American tugged at the smaller male’s uniform sleeve.

“Uh, hi. Name’s Gilbert Beilschmidt.” He said with apparent discomfort on his face as he scratched his head.

Kiku noticed the other was uncomfortable but chose to briefly ignore it. “Kiku Honda, it’s a pleasure.” He lightly bowed.

Alfred chuckled. “Dude you don’t have to bow you know.”

“Old habits die hard Alfred. It’s just proper etiquette. Leave him be.” The albino responded bluntly.

“Oh yeah. I guess so.”

“So much for reading manga and watching anime.” Gilbert teased, a part of him feeling pride.

 _Wait_ , was he trying to show up Alfred?

“Pft whatever dude. I forget sometimes is all. Anyway! Let’s go Kiku! What’s your next class?”

The Japanese was a bit surprised at the politeness and acknowledgment coming from the albino. He looked at his schedule and gaped.

“A-Art?! What kind of schedule is this?” The smaller male protested. "I don't see why I have to take this when I have already."

“Oh the counselors here kind of suck. You gotta argue with them to get the classes you want.” Alfred said with a frown.

Gilbert sighed. “Good luck with that. Well, catch you guys later I'm off.” The albino walked ahead leaving the two behind.

“Gilbert-san isn’t very social is he?” Kiku said with an apparent frown as he stared at the door the other had walked out of.

“Hm, he’s weird. He’s an okay guy he just keeps to himself a lot now. He gets into fights every now and then too. Not sure what’s up. I heard he was a totally different person from when he first came to this school. He has a younger brother who just started here too.”

“Oh,” was all Kiku replied with. He hadn’t really wanted to know more than he was told from Gilbert anyway.

It was none of his business really.

“Yeah anyway, let’s go to the next class?”

The Japanese male nodded and walked off with Alfred.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going kind of slow and steady here, at least I think I am. I didn't feel like updating my 30 day challenge for prupan so I figured I'd fall back on this. I don't plan on having actual prupan interaction until at least the next chapter since I've only made Kiku go to like 3 of his classes haha. I'm giving him an easy time on purpose (at least with his schedule and I've totally gone through the whole schedule screw up with counselors tons of times ugh). I wish my senior year classes could have been like his though lol.
> 
> Oh right...uh, I don't plan on having every single one of the characters paired up?? But like just to forewarn since I say this tons of times in my other fics, I live and breathe AusHun, Fruk, and Gerita. Whether or not I hint at other things, it's probably me just messing around but yeah those are like my main ships so if you don't like them you don't have to be here since I'm hinting :')!
> 
> Oh right P.S. Leon = Hong Kong

While Kiku loved art he had no idea why he was taking the class. The classes he had on his schedule (not counting English) were classes he had already taken back in Japan. What was the deal with this school making things harder? His credits should have been transferable. His parents had already discussed this with the board. He’d never understand American standards. Alfred took a seat next to him in class of course. Kiku was sort of relieved he had a new friend right from the start to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness. While he and Alfred were not in the same grade, he still felt thankful and quite amazed.

Being the new guy and all, with no one to talk to got a bit lonely. It was like that back in Japan, except he never looked people’s way or bothered to talk unless spoken to. He simply went to school to study and came back home to study. He made studying his whole life growing up. His parents had only wanted the best for his future which he easily obeyed and agreed with. He was never one for being problematic or rebellious. He was thankful for growing up in a healthy, stable household. The only reason he chose to come to America was because of the great offer he got back in Japan for his outstanding grades and hard work. Of course he was terrified never having been out of the country and living somewhere completely different, but part of him liked the idea of escaping the same suffocating pressure and expectations from everyday school life and his parents. He would come back to Japan if things really didn’t end up working out. As for where he was staying, he was currently staying at his distant relative, Yao’s place.

Yao was the main reason his parents even let him go to America in the first place. While he was protective of Kiku, almost like an older brother, Yao wanted to have a better relationship with him. Their relationship growing up was _oddly_ distant, mostly due to Kiku not wanting to interact. The circumstances were strange to begin with. While Yao was from China, his family had relations (along with possible affairs) with Kiku’s and well, whatever happened in the past between their families wasn’t Yao’s fault. The Japanese knew that, but he was never fond of opening up to another person and the Chinese male had the bad habit of being really nosy and pushy with him. Yao stayed with Kiku’s family after losing his own.

That’s where they began to live amongst one another but the younger Japanese male hadn’t exactly appreciated it. Even though Yao came to America with him, the older male wasn’t looking to go to school. He went straight into working his own food business. It was amazing at how diligent the Chinese man could get. Regardless of whatever odd relationship they had, Kiku was still grateful towards him and he’d never disrespect him even if he’d never see him as actual family.

Kiku didn’t exactly like school either, but it was something…something he could be fully absorbed into, something that could get his parents off his back. Sure there were subjects he excelled at and was even passionate about, but he was only doing it for the sake of good grades and getting into a good school after graduation. Whether or not he was doing it for his parents or himself, he wasn’t sure.

Kiku made a mental note to go talk to his so called counselor about his classes after school. The Japanese male looked around the room until he was snapped out of his thoughts as something or _someone_ poked at him. He turned his head and found Alfred snickering next to him. The Japanese narrowed his eyes. Why did he feel like Alfred was definitely going to be a handful?

“What is it Alfred-san?” Kiku asked quietly, noticing the other students in extreme focus.

“What are you going to draw?” The blond with glasses asked back staring his friend’s blank paper.

“I’m not sure yet. I am trying to get inspired.” Kiku tapped his pencil against his chin thinking. “How about yourself? Any idea on what you’d like to draw?”

“Oh yeah! I’m going to draw myself as a super hero!” Alfred laughed obnoxiously earning some shushing from the rest of the class along with the teacher.

The warm up exercise for the beginning of class was just to draw whatever came to mind, though Kiku could already notice his American friend’s obsession with superheroes. The Japanese looked around once again. There was one individual that caught his attention. He had short auburn hair and light brown eyes though he mainly kept them closed (so he noticed), with a curl on the left side of his head that stood out. _How odd._ This guy however seemed to be humming to himself as he happily sketched on the white sheet of paper having the people sitting around him in amazement. He was a bit curious to see the other’s drawings.

“Oh, very nicely done Mister Vargas.” The teacher said proudly.

“Call me Feliciano Miss~”

“Alright Feliciano. I can tell you’re going to excel in this class.”

 _Feliciano?_ Kiku made a mental note of that name. Maybe he was Italian?

The Japanese male noticed Alfred heavily focused on his paper when he turned to look. Kiku sighed deciding to get to work.

As time passed Kiku finally found himself sketching around his paper. He decided he’d draw mochis. Why? He had no clue. Part of him was hungry though.

“Whoa dude, you’re making me hungry looking at your drawings.”

Kiku smiled in response. “Gomen…Ah sorry. I just—I don’t know why I felt like drawing mochis.”

“Hey! That one kind of looks like me! It has glasses and a cowlick on its head! It’s even winking!” Alfred said amused at the drawing. “Whoa that other one has a katana and—hey it looks kind of like you! I have no idea what the others ones are but are they fighting something?! Dude this is so cool. You’re pretty damn good at drawing!”

“I agree! Very cute drawings! Your name’s Kiku right?” The auburn haired male asked casually coming into the conversation as he leaned over their desk.

Kiku would have jumped out of his chair but luckily contained himself—because when the heck did the guy get behind them?!

“Hai…” He coughed. “Yes and you’re Feliciano-san?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes! Ve~ Nice to meet you! I really like your drawings Kiku! Let’s be friends and draw together next time? You too!” Feliciano said smiling at Alfred.

“Sure thing man. You’re both really good at drawing, makes mine look like crap.” The blond with glasses frowned.

Alfred wasn’t exactly that great at drawing but he definitely knew the basics.

“You just need to keep at it! Art is fun! You create a completely different universe with just a few utensils! It’s really liberating so there’s no need to feel inferior. Don’t give up!” Feliciano said encouragingly.

Kiku and Alfred blinked in unison amazed at the simplistic yet deep response.

“I’ll keep at it then.” The blond reassured.

“Yay!~”

The class eventually turned in their warm up exercises and immediately got assigned something else to draw. Feliciano decided to switch seats with the girl who sat next to Kiku. Something about Kiku caught Feliciano’s attention. He really liked him from the start, not to mention he loved the Japanese’s art style. He’d probably be able to talk art with him seeing as Ludwig wasn’t as into it as him. The Italian decided he’d make the raven haired male his next close friend!

When art class was done, Kiku checked his schedule again. He read _“study hall”_ on it. What the heck?

“Whatcha got next?” Alfred asked as he looked over at Kiku’s schedule.

“Study…hall?” Kiku looked over at his new friend with a confused expression.

“Haha oh man! How boring! Hope you got something to entertain yourself or at least make some friends.”

“I’m not complaining at having extra time to study or anything, but I am wondering about these classes.” Kiku sighed.

“Well, guess that means we’re saying goodbye here! I got math, later man!” Alfred patted his back as he excused himself.

“Hai…goodbye Alfred-san.” The Japanese male watched his new friend get further and further away. He then stared at his paper one last time and read the room number.

“Ve~ Need some help finding your next class?” Someone said abruptly breaking his concentration.

Kiku jumped this time and took a few steps back while gasping.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you Kiku!” The auburn haired male said apologetically. “I just noticed you looked like you needed help. My class is close to your next room we can walk there.”

The Japanese nodded and mumbled a _thank you_.

“So study hall?”

“Yes, I have study hall.”

“Lucky! People do whatever they want there because there’s no actual teacher in the classroom this year. Well, that’s what my friend’s brother said.” Feliciano pouted. “I’m actually new here too since it’s my first year~”

Kiku raised both eyebrows for a brief moment. “I must apologize then, I mistook you for a senior.”

“Ohhhh! That makes me sound cool. You can refer to me as one if you’d like! You’re new to the school too right? First year too?” Feliciano said smiling.

“Ah, I am a third year…” Kiku replied softly.

“What?! You looked younger…” The auburn haired male opened his eyes in shock.

Well, he got that a lot, but he wouldn’t tell Feliciano that. He kept his thoughts to himself as they made it to the room Kiku was supposed to be in next.

“Well, here it is!” Feliciano said gesturing for the Japanese to walk inside.

“Thank you very much Feliciano-kun.” He lightly bowed.

Feliciano tilted his head a bit. “Kun?”

Kiku was about to explain himself when a sudden loud yell came from inside.

“FELICIANO! Why are you not in your own class?!” A tall and broad shouldered blond looking male with a German accent spoke walking towards them.

Kiku kept his calm and natural composure but he was surely wondering if he’d make it out alive in that class. He didn’t want to go inside anymore. He wondered if everyone was that scary.

“Ahh and that’s Luddy sounding scary again, well ciao! I’ll see you later Kiku! Bye Luddy!~”

And before he knew it the auburn haired male ran off giving one final wave and smile. A sudden huff was heard next to him, and Kiku jumped again.

“Damn him, he needs to take school more seriously. He’s always so carefree.”

Kiku wasn’t sure if the fair skinned German was speaking to him or not. Said man looked over at him with both eyebrows raised but Kiku just decided to give a brief bow and look at the floor as he cautiously walked through the door not bothering to look around. He took the nearest seat he could, maybe next to a window or something. He didn’t get a window seat sadly, other students ended up beating him to it. He figured he could distract himself by reading his literature book for English. It wasn’t until Kiku felt a light tap on his shoulder that he looked up to meet with a pair of light blue eyes and fair skin—oh it was the German male from earlier who yelled at Feliciano.

“Sorry…I wanted to ask, you know Feliciano?”

Kiku blinked a bit taken aback by the question. “Yes I do.”

“Oh. Okay.” The German simply cleared his throat avoiding eye contact and Kiku honestly wondered what the point of asking was?

“Um, my name is Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt.” He said introducing himself.

That last name rang a bell to him… _Beilschmidt_ , ah, he remembered now.

“I’m Kiku Honda. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Both of them awkwardly looked at each other without much else to say until Kiku figured he’d ask.

“ Um, excuse me, you wouldn’t happen to be related to Gilbert Beilschmidt?” Kiku asked curiously.

Ludwig’s eyes slightly widened. “Ja, he is my older bruder. You know him too?”

“No, I mean yes, a little… I have him for one of my classes is all. It’s the same with Feliciano-kun.” Kiku answered honestly.

“Ah, I see.” Ludwig’s features suddenly looked a bit strained.

Kiku wondered why Ludwig looked like he wanted to frown at the mention of his brother. He wanted to ask but… he didn’t know him well enough.

“I’d advise you that Feliciano can be a handful and so can my bruder, so if you ever find yourself talking to them or being stuck with them—”

The Japanese male wanted to laugh because as intimidating as Ludwig was, and as awkward as he seemed, it all made sense now. He was simply trying to start a conversation. Maybe somehow being connected with his friend and brother helped? He mentally apologized for letting his thoughts wander.

“I’m sorry for going on a rant there but they really can be a handful.” Ludwig said sternly and Kiku simply nodded.

“I will take your word for it then Ludwig-san.”

“Good. What year are you by the way? You have my bruder for a class so are you a third year?” Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I am.”

The German’s eyes went wide again. “Wow. You don’t look it.” He blurted out. “Oh, sorry I didn’t meant to—”

“It’s quite alright. Feliciano-kun said the same.” Kiku faintly chuckled this time.

“Feliciano can be rude…”

They continued talking throughout the period and discovered they had an interesting respect and love for history and animals. They got more comfortable with one another in their languages but eventually Ludwig took a step outside leaving Kiku to his own devices. He wondered why the German looked a bit worried before stepping out but he shrugged it off. Maybe now he’d be able to focus on his assigned reading.

Well, he only got a good five minutes to himself until—

“Kiku?! You have study hall too?! Great!” A female voice said enthusiastically and before Kiku knew it arms were wrapped around him and a very feminine scent surrounded him. The feeling of long soft brown hair tickled his face.

“Mei-san…?” Kiku said as he was frozen stiff unable to react.

The female pulled away from him and smiled. “Yeah, hey Kiku. I had no idea you were coming to this school… did you just get here? Why didn’t you tell me or Leon? Is Yao here too or did he stay back with your parents?”

The Japanese male could see the eagerness on the female’s face. He hadn’t been expecting to see the Taiwanese in the same school, let alone in the same country or even in the same location. He wondered if Leon was here too? He decided to take a quick look around the room and he had spotted the brunet sitting at the other side of the room reading a book while yawning. Leon looked up and met with Kiku’s gaze, he simply greeted him with a nod as Kiku lightly smiled in return.

It wasn’t until he got a poke on his cheek from a pouty Mei that his focus returned.

“You didn’t answer me,” she said with her hand against her hip.

“Gomen… It is my first day here and it all happened a bit unexpectedly so I apologize. Yao-san is here in the same location, but he is working.”

“Working?”

Meanwhile Kiku caught up with Mei, Ludwig had come in sighing feeling defeated.

“Bruder…why are you here? You have class do you not?” Ludwig said with a frown as he walked over to the table where Gilbert’s friends were seated.

“I came to say hey to you, Francy pants, specs, and Elizabeta. I’m waiting for some papers to be done for my teacher. Figured I’d come visit meanwhile.” Gilbert said grinning.

“Oh no, Gilbert, stop skipping!” The green eyed brunette with a Hungarian accent said crossing her arms against her chest.

“Don’t bother with him Elizabeta, he’s an idiot. He doesn’t care about much.”

“Oi, that’s pretty rude Roderich. I’ll have you know I care about a lot of things.” Gilbert said huffing.

Ludwig had no clue whether to stay with them or go back to Kiku, but seeing the Japanese in deep conversation with a female made him assume he was occupied. Gilbert noticed his younger brother taking glances at Kiku.

“Got your eye on someone already Lutz? I thought Feli-chan was the one for you but I guess I was wrong.” The albino teased.

Ludwig felt his face heat up. “Bruder! I do not like Feliciano like that—”

“ _Sure_.” Gilbert said along with Elizabeta.

“What?” Ludwig blinked at both of them.

Roderich coughed and avoided Ludwig’s stare on him.

“Anyway…I do not like Kiku like that either. I was talking to him a while ago but he seems occupied now. I suppose I will just talk to him another time.”

“Oh, he’s talking to Mei! I know her. She’s in my other classes too. Cute girl, she would always talk about a guy named Kiku now that I think about it…” Elizabeta said musing to herself.

“Are you really going to start getting involved in other people’s lives again Lizzie?” Gilbert replied giving her an unamused look.

“Whose life? Why not let moi into the fun?” A long haired blond male said walking up to the group.

“Francis! What’s up? Where were you?” The albino said raising an eyebrow.

“With mon amour but he fled from me.”

Elizabeta’s eyes gleamed. “Arthur’s playing hard to get?”

“Oui” Francis replied smirking. “So who were you all mentioning?”

Ludwig grumbled and looked over at Roderich who simply started reading and eating cookies—wait, eating?! Inside a classroom? He sighed again. He started missing his simple conversations with Kiku already. While he loved his older brother, he knew he could get out of hand with an audience and quite frankly he could care less about anybody’s personal life unless said person told him about it.

“Kiku, the new Japanese student that Ludwig befriended.” Elizabeta said.

“Japanese? Kiku? What a lovely name…such delicate features, and such a lean figure, his hair looks soft to the touch too. He’s quite a sight.” Francis said admiring the male across the room.

Gilbert gaped at his friend. “He’s pretty plain if you ask me.”

Francis lightly chuckled. “Ah, cher, you do not appreciate simplicity.”

“I never said plain was bad, but anyway you’ve got Arthur so what the heck you staring for?” The albino said unamused.

“I can look but not touch, and why not appreciate beauty? Everyone has certain beauty to them, inside and out.” Francis said smiling.

“Well, he’s a cutie. Mei even seems to like him so he’ll be on the radar for a bit.” Elizabeta admitted giggling to herself.

She hadn’t noticed Roderich looking over at her with a raised brow as Gilbert looked at them both and sighed. Everyone was just dancing around each other were they not? His brother with Feliciano, Roderich with Elizabeta, Arthur with Francis and well—he didn’t even know Kiku or Mei but in his eyes it looked completely one sided. He just tried not to get himself involved, but he’d eventually learn that life just didn’t work that way.

After a few more minutes Gilbert had left saying goodbye to his friends while earning a lecture from his younger brother of course. The group had eventually began doing individual work, while Mei eventually went to sit next to Leon inviting Kiku to join, but the Japanese declined. He knew the other group from across the room had been talking about him. Ah… he hated being the new person. It was like being the shiny new toy in a group, the easy target. He hoped things would die down eventually. He simply wanted his last year to end quickly so he could get into a good college. Everyone seemed nice so far, well, counting Alfred, Feliciano, and even Ludwig, but he wasn’t sure about everyone else.

Meanwhile, Elizabeta figured she’d ask a certain Taiwanese something so she walked over to Mei’s desk. “Psst, Mei, so you and Kiku are…?” She gestured.

The Taiwanese felt a faint blush on her features, while Leon felt the strong urge to roll his eyes he decided against it and went back to reading. Why was it always about Kiku? He could do without Mei’s rambling and worrying about him. Sometimes he wished Mei wouldn’t stick by him. Sometimes he wished she could stick to Kiku and leave him alone, but he knew she took him for granted, that’s why.

The free period had eventually come to an end and Kiku gathered his things. He had actually come in later than expected on his first day, but he then realized study hall was actually the last class of the day for him. He said his goodbyes to Mei, Leon, and Ludwig as he walked out the door. He eventually walked through the crowded halls making his way to the counselors’ main offices. He dashed on over to the long line, hoping to at least get it over with. The thought of him missing his four other classes made his head ache, he never skipped his classes but he supposed he could blame the school system for taking a life time with his own schedule, which for some reason wasn’t prepared ahead of time? _What luck._

The line had been moving smoothly with its occasional pushing here and there, but everything seemed fine until someone had bumped into his back, almost bringing them both crashing down on the floor but luckily Kiku was able to keep his balance.

“Ah, bloody hell.” A green eyed blond with bushy eyebrows said rubbing his own neck. “Oh, sorry about that…these wankers keep pushing in the line.”

Kiku raised both eyebrows, that accent—he sounded British…

“It’s alright, I’m sure everyone is eager to fix their schedules.” Kiku said slightly turning to face the guy to give him a small smile.

“Yeah well they don’t have to be so barbaric about it.”

The Japanese male wanted to laugh at the blunt statement but refrained from doing so. He simply turned back around facing the front. Not even five minutes passed when again, the same British guy bumped into him but this time switching places with him as he shouted curse words to a familiar face.

“You bloody frog, get the hell away from me!” He said holding onto Kiku by his arms, almost like a— _wait_ was he hiding?

The Japanese male blinked and was quite frozen because he had no clue what was going on. This person he had just met was using him as a meat shield?

“Mon lapin…don’t be like that. I simply wanted to ask if you’d like me to accompany you later today?” A hint of hurt appeared on the Frenchman’s face.

Ah, Kiku remembered him from study hall. He slightly gave him chills, especially the way he stared. He wasn’t used to being stared at so intently.

“No way in bloody hell am I walking with a git like you and don’t call me your little French pet names either,” the male exclaimed.

“Your British is truly showing.” Francis said with a slight cringe.

“And your French stench can be smelled from miles away,” the bushy eye browed male said scowling.

“Ah, so you know my own unique scent? I am flattered you can recognize me in such an intimate manner.” Francis said closing his eyes blissfully.

The other male felt his face heat up, whether it was from anger or embarrassment or both, Kiku had no clue.

“Um, I don’t mean to interrupt but…” Kiku said turning to the bushy eyed male.

“O-h…sorry.” The male said with an even stronger flush as he let go of the other.

“See, now you’ve scared little Kiku.” The Frenchman said pouting.

“Kiku?” The British male said raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I believe I haven’t introduced myself yet. Kiku Honda is my name.” The Japanese said with a light bow.

“Uh, my name’s Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, it’s a pleasure, Kiku. Sorry about using you as a shield against this bloody wanker. No one deserves that, especially an innocent bystander.”

“Francis Bonnefoy,” the blond Frenchman said with a wink.

“Why must you flirt with every human being you come across?” Arthur said with clear annoyance.

“Is mon amour _jealous_?” Francis said teasingly.

“HA! Good one!”

Kiku felt a pattern here and had no intention of stopping them. He was actually just hoping the line would get shorter and he’d be able to clear up his classes so he faced the front again, and realized the really tall broad shouldered male who was in front of him had turned around facing his direction with a menacing glare. Okay, what was it with really large intimidating people crossing his path on his first day? Was it a test from a higher power?

A large huff and then—

“Would you idiots shut the hell up? This line is already a huge nuisance and none of us really give a crap for your bickering. You both sound like an old couple, go take it outside or something.” The same male with blond spiked up hair, amber eyes, and scar on his forehead spoke up with a menacing aura.

Arthur and Francis simply froze in terror, shutting up completely. Kiku found himself subconsciously sighing out of relief. He looked up and found the same guy looking down at him with a neutral expression.

“I’m sure they were annoying you too.”

“Ah…” Kiku didn’t feel like saying anything, seeing as both males had introduced themselves to him already and he couldn’t really bad mouth anyone to begin with.

“It’s okay your expression says it all.” The other said with a small smile as he turned back around to the front while adjusting his blue and white striped scarf.

People in his new school were definitely not afraid of speaking their minds. He wondered if he’d be able to get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NETHERLANDS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BBY.
> 
> K I'm done for now. Not sure when I'll update but it'll happen eventually... when I like stray away from my 30 Day Challenge or finally finish it lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I always have to make Alfred his friend. I love Ameripan friendship to bits (and the ship trolololol). Come on now, he's a bundle of sunshine too!
> 
> Thank you to whoever read this first chapter. I have this planned out, but writing it as I go. I am definitely adding way more characters than the ones I tagged so far. Oh, I hope I don't ruin this. I already sort of vomited at my first chapter. Anyway enough beating myself up. Good day~


End file.
